the bubbly and the spoiled
by redcat5
Summary: Pacifica lost her friends so Mabel took her to a day out as friends. but what if it make's them more then Friends. Pacifica developing new confusing feelings for her rival and who knows how it will end up. (yuri, Light smut)
1. Chapter 1

One summer day Dipper is at the mall arcade with Mabel playing Foosball. Mabel beat him with four points. "hey you cheated." said Dipper. Then Mabel said. " nah I just have better reflexes". Then outside of the arcade. Dipper and Mabel see Pacifica arguing with her posy. Then her two Friends left.

Mabel look worried and she walk up to her. " hey Pacifica what's wrong". Said Mabel. Then Pacifica said. " those two said I'm being too soft and they want to be a posy of some who's meet up to popular standers". Then Mabel hug her to try to cheer her up. But Pacifica got creep out. Then she push her aside to keep her space.

Mabel then said. "hey why not hang out with me. Just until your friends take you back". Then Pacifica shutter the thought but then she was worried that people wound judge her if she have no friends. Then She said. " all right but we won't do things too poor peoplesy." then Mabel said. " sure you'll have the time of your life. See ya tomorrow at 8 am".

Then Dipper walk to Mabel and said. " are you sure you want to hang out with her". Then Mabel said. " oh she not so bad. Remember she save us from that lumberjack ghost". Then Dipper said. " I guess your right.

The next Day Pacifica walk next the Shack in the kind a Hooded Jacket to keep People from Judging her the wrong way. And Mabel open the Door and Said. " hey girlfriend how are you doing.". Then Pacifica sigh in embarrassment and Said. " let's get this over with okay. I don't want People to know about this". Then Mabel said. " oh come on it well be fun. I got the whole day plan". Then pacifica roll her eyes and said. " whatever".

First they have breakfast at the Diner. Mabel Had Pancakes with butter and strawberries. But Pacifica had the same thing but she was having second thoughts to eat it. Then she said. " I don't know my parents said. I shouldn't eat commoners food. Even the best chef's from France can't make food good enough for me." then Mabel said. " eat it. It's not gonna kill you" them pacifica said. " I don't know" then Mabel mock her with chicken noises. Then Pacifica ate a small bit. But she like it so much she gobble it all up in 10 seconds and then ask for seconds. Then Mabel said. " I knew you like it"

later Mabel and pacifica head to the petting zoo. Then Pacifica started Complaining. " you drag me to this farm. With Filthy animals.". Then Mabel said. " wait don't you have over a dozen horses.". Then Pacifica. Said. " yeah all pure breed and all descended from Horse racing champions from England.". Then Mabel push Pacifica to a baby horse and Force her to pet it. Pacifica then Petted the Baby horse and the the baby horse rub it head to Pacifica affectionately. Making her Blush.

Later at the mall Mabel and Pacifica are having fun at the Photo booth making faces at the camera. When Mabel grab the Photos Pacifica said playfully said " oh my gosh your face is even goofier then Normal". Then Mabel said. " you must be having a good time if your laughing this much". Then Pacifica smile and Said. " yeah. You know this kind of stuff is actually kind of fun. Well you know for poor people.". Then Mabel said. " you know your aren't the spoil rich snob I thought your are". Then Pacifica got mad and said. " what did you say". Then Mabel said. " but your actually kind of nice and fun". Then Pacifica smile and said. " thanks". Then she then got nervous and think what she going to say a little bit and said. " Mabel I know this is going to be weird and crazy. But. But" Pacifica is getting to nervous to say anything. Then Mabel said. "it's okay you can said it". Then Pacifica then finally got the courage and finally said. " I think we should be a couple". Then Mabel smile and said. " Sure we can be couple. But why.". Then Pacifica said. " your goofy bubbly nature is kind of cute".

Then Mabel hug her and Said. "we're going to be a great lesbian couple.". Then Pacifica smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel skip back home with glee and excitement. And went thought the front door of the mystery shack. Then Dipper notice she being more happier then usual. " oh Mabel what happen you found a boyfriend while on you day with Pacfica". Then Mabel said while giggling. " well yes and no". Then Dipper got confuse and said. " your not making any sense". Then Mabel blur out " me and Pacfica became a Couple". Then Dipper got shock by Mabel's words. Then he said. "what I thought you like boys". Then Mabel asked . " can I like both". Then Dipper said. "will I guess it's okay for you to Date Pacfica. Just be Quiet about it. You know How Rich people are if word get's out. It ruin you reputation." then Mabel said. " Don't worry. Thing's Can't go this bad.

The next Day Pacifca was Standing in front of the Shack in just her usual get up this time no longer feeling embarrass about her hanging out with Mabel. Since she dating her. Then Mabel open the door and greet her new girlfriend. Then she Said. " hey Pacifica want to go out". Then Pacifica said. " for sure. This time I pick the place" then the both head out.

Pacifca took Mabel to Prince and Noble's. The most pricey 5 star restaurant in town. Mabel was starstruck but the steer size of the restaurant it's 3 time larger then the shack. Then Mabel said. " are you sure we can afford the meals here". Then Pacifica said. " yes I go here for lunch everyday". Then she went inside to the restaurant. Mabel try to get in. but the bouncer keep her from going inside until Pacifica said to the Bouncer. " hey she with Me got it". Then the Bouncer fearfully obey and let Mabel in. then Mabel said. "thank girlfriend".

They went inside of the restaurant and got to the biggest table in the restaurant. Mabel was even more amaze at the table their sitting on. And their looking at the menus. Then Pacifica said to Mabel. " how about the pork pot roast". Then Mabel said. " I have a pet pig remember". Then Pacifica said. "all right how about chicken la a king". Then Mabel said "that's sound good".

Then before they got their food Pacifica old friends show up in front of their table. And one of them said. " pacifica. What are you doing the the pig girl." then Pacifica said. " huh well" then Mabel burled out. "we're on a date". Then Pacifica give Mabel a cold look for what she said. Then her old friends said. " oh my gosh you two are lesbos. That's so rich. the most populer girl in town dating the dorkiest girl in town. "then the words Pacifica former friends hurt Mabel. Until Pacifica got mad and told her former friends off. Saying. " listen Mabel may be silly and goofy. But she can actually be very cool and a better friend then you two".

Then Mabel smile at Pacifica and said. " do you really mean that". Then Pacifica said. " yeah I do but don't said that in public". Then Mabel hug her. And Pacifica former friends left in disgust. Then after Mabel and Pacifica ate they head to the girls restroom to wash up. Then Pacifica said to Mabel. "listen I know we're a couple now. And I want to say I'm sorry I did some terrible things to you in the past. Like cheating in the Partying contest. And calling you silly on pioneer day.

Then Mabel said. "that's in the past your a better person now". Then Pacifica look at the stall to see no one is in the restroom. Then she Whisper to Mabel. " come on let's have a little dirty fun". Then She drag her to an empty stall lock it from behind. And Made out with Mabel with great passion. Mabel was feeling intense heat and Pleasure then she moan deeply with intense feeling. Then Pacifica strip her underwear off and use her free hand to strip off Mabel's underwear too. Then they both bump each others womanhood with great force. Until they came with great pleasure. After the rest and clean up. They got out of the stall. And Mabel said. "wow just wow. If any one find's out will be in so must trouble. But you know it's way worth it". Then Pacifica said "relax what can go wrong". Then to them Pacifica's former friends videotaped the whole sex sence on their cell phones. And they both had an evil grin on their faces


End file.
